Darkness and Madness
by Tilunar
Summary: Darkness had always been apart of them and now because of Sound it was being unleashed. Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura. Madness normally walks hand in hand with Darkness, Madness had always been apart of them and they will get those the Sound has taken back. Ino, Sai, Gaara and Kakashi
1. Chapter 1, Darkness

**Darkness**

**By Tilunar**

* * *

Perhaps she had always been broken. A silent china doll in the corner, waiting for someone to finally notice how broken she was.

But no one noticed.

But she had hoped, hoped desperately, that someone would notice that she was broken. She had seen a shining light and clung to him though he never noticed, to concerned with other things around him.

She had hoped, that her shining light would notice her, notice how broken she was and would hold out a hand of kindness. But he never did. His eyes never strayed from his own shining light.

And perhaps, that was when the seed was planted in her. The seed that would grow into a tree of darkness.

But she hadn't noticed, she hadn't noticed for a long time. It wasn't until she was battling with _his _shining light and a boy/man who walked with shadows by her side, it wasn't until the Sound had come and they had been lost in the darkness, only coming out with tortured screams and hoarse begging whispers as fire danced in their veins and they poked and prodded and cut and stitched and took and gave as the darkness grew and grew and grew until there wasn't any room for the light.

_His _shining light had been the first to admit defeat against the growing darkness in her. Her animal-like roars echoed in her ears as the Sound whispered words like monster and demon. Swift words about control and needing to sedate her.

Soon the roars lessened and soon were silenced, though she could still feel her. Her chakra would beat against her when she was awake, staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling, almost pleading with her to do something, to help them.

But she hadn't surrendered yet to the darkness. She wasn't ready yet, and she had always been slightly fearful of the unknown.

But eventually she had surrendered but only the shadow man did.

And when she did, she wondered why she denied it so much when it was just another part of her, a part of her that was more powerful then she had ever been.

They had told her that she was the leader of the trio, thinking she was meek and easy to break. But since she had given to the darkness, she had changed so much, she was disgusted with how weak and foolish she once was, but she acted like they wanted her too.

She had waited till they let her out of her drugged induced sleep longer and longer without as many guards till she made her move.

Chains snapped and bodies fell with nary a sound as she padded, her pale petite bare feet, across the cold stone floor and out the unlocked door, so confident they were in their superiority, it was sicking to her.

She had gone to him first, he held more of his mind then the woman.

He had looked up at her as she was framed in the light of the hall as he hung from chains attached the ceiling, floor, and walls in the shadow filled room.

Fully black eyes met glowing pale violet eyes as shadows moved soundlessly through the air and snapped the chains without effort as he landed gracefully and soundlessly on his bare tanned feet, he straightened his tall lanky frame and with barely nodded at her before he followed her.

* * *

Shadows had always been apart of his life, so because of that so had the darkness.

He had been told since he was young that he shouldn't fear the shadows or the darkness. Sp he had never feared, he hadn't seen the point. It would be troublesome to against what his parents had always told him.

Because of that connection been him and the shadows, he had always been able to notice who was affected by the darkness.

He had seen how covered in darkness the Uchiha was and had been concerned for his loud blonde friend who seemed so in love with him.

He had seen the carefully hidden darkness in the loud Uzumaki's bright grin and equally bright eyes.

The slowing growing darkness in the shy and meek Hyuga.

And he finally saw the deeply rooted darkness that was just waiting to be unleashed in his loud blonde friend's rivel/best friend.

When he had first saw that in the fiery Haruno, he had shuddered. Even the Uchiha hadn't had the deeply rooted darkness as she did.

He had almost wanted to warn his friend away from her, to keep her safe. But his blonde friend loved the Haruno dearly and he couldn't bring himself to take away her best friend when the darkness was still leashed.

So he remained watchful and silent of what he saw, he watched as the darkness grow within her and she grew more powerful.

So when they were captured by the Sound, he fully expected what had happened. He wasn't shocked by Sakura finally unleashing her darkness, he didn't pity himself when he fell back into the safety of the darkness and he wasn't surprised when Hinata came to him, darkness firmly encasing her.

So he had escaped his bounds and went with who he knew was his new leader and followed them to the cell that held the final part of the trio.

They had opened her cell door, seeing her chained more then either of them were, and he was worried for a moment that she had lost all control of her mind because of how much darkness encased her mind, heart, soul and her heavily scarred form, but then she opened glowing green cunning and bloodthirsty eyes as a brilliantly sweet and bloodthirsty smile crossed her heart-shaped face.

* * *

Perhaps she had always been attracted to darkness, it had always draw her like a moth to flame.

Perhaps that is why she had clung to Sasuke so much, he had almost been drowning in darkness and it just feed the darkness inside of her. Perhaps that is why she had never been truly afraid of Gaara, even when he tried to kill, because his darkness excited her, made her breathe quicken in what most believed was fear. Perhaps that's why she got so angry at Naruto, who had always hid his darkness and locked it away.

So when she was captured with Hinata and Shikamaru by the Sound, she finally merged with her darkness and it was a moment of bliss in her tortured world of pain though for the first few days, perhaps weeks she couldn't tell how much time had passed her by, it had taken over her mind leaving her more beast then human before they sedated her and she spent the days staring out of glassy glowing green eyes, her mind back under her control.

Their torturers, who called themselves doctors, did more to her then the others because she could heal so swiftly and her body adapted to what they did to her. So they cut (and cut and cut and it hurt so much), they pierced her with needles filled with different liquids (that burned her from the inside out, that made her so angry she wanted to slaughter them all, that made her scream in terror till her voice became hoarse, that heightened her senses and made all the pain worse) and stitched her up roughly (always making sure to leave scars, those bastards). They made her fight over people (if they could be called people any more), though Hinata was mostly left alone, Shikamaru left in his soothing darkness, she got to see sunlight but at the cost of fighting over and over again (she had forgotten how to feel remorse after awhile).

She grew used to it, the constant feeling of pain and all consuming darkness that surrounded her though she pleaded silent with Hinata to do something, because they had programmed her and Shikamaru to think of her as their leader, and she had smiled with her closed eyes as she felt her finally do something, finally try to free them.

She smiled as they opened the door and opened her bright glowing green eyes.

They broke her chains and together they made the Sound pay as sangria liquid sprayed through the air as the screams seemed to sing to the darkness in their souls.

And she knew in that moment that they were all captured by madness when she saw Shikamaru's dark smile, Hinata's sweet but still dark smile, and heard her own chilling bloodthirsty laugh echo through the screams and the pleads for mercy.

But they showed no mercy because those pathetic people didn't show them any.


	2. Chapter 2, Madness

**Madness**

* * *

She had never been a stranger to Madness, it had been part of her daily life since she was young. Her Clan had always been weak to Madness, they walked through peoples minds and people thought that wouldn't leave it's mark?

She had always known that if she became powerful in her bloodline then she would most likely loose herself in the Madness. Others of her Clan had, some had even forgot who they had once been, so encased in their madness was they.

Perhaps that's why she had clung so hard to Sasuke, why she could never truly close her heart to Sakura, why she was such good friends with Shikamaru. Because Madness had always gone hand to hand with Darkness.

She had been going mad slowly for a long time, she had trained her bloodline too much when she was younger though no one had found out, Sakura had been the only who knew, she had allowed her to walk her mind over and over again, and she had never told her secret.

That was why she was so emotional, so free in her emotions, why she was often too loud at times. Her Madness didn't effect her much at first, but still Sakura kept an eye on her though.

Her dear Sakura-chan had always been protective of her, so made sure that she never trained her bloodline too much again because Sakura hadn't wanted others to know how deeply touched she had been.

But when she first heard that Sakura (Her Sakura-chan, she was hers, hers, hers, hers and how could they take her away from her? How dare they? They would pay because Sakura-chan was hers, hers and no one else's) and Shikamaru (Her friend, her team mate, hers! Like Sakura-chan was hers, Shika-kun was hers too!) had been taken along with that Hyuga girl, she had been enraged.

They had been taken (They were gone, they had been stolen, they had been hurt) and they were hers. She had gone on a warpath, nobody took what was hers! No one!

She was joined in her quest by the boy who had forgotten his emotions, by the pale red head that had made her Sakura-chan bleed so many years ago, and by the man buried in past sorrow and regret.

* * *

He had once had emotions, he knew that. He just could not remember when. People were born with emotions, he knew that, he had read about it in a book. Though the emotions were basic and expressed mostly by crying, infants still had emotions.

His had been trained out of him, beaten out of him, and he had been dragged into the shadows though he thought he belonged in the Madness.

His art, his release, had been the only way to get the madness that was swirling in his mind out. If it was on paper, then it wasn't in his head any more!

But then he meet them. The boy with bright eyes, bright hair, bright clothes, and a bright smile that was as empty as his. He had found him interesting, though not as much as the girl.

He could tell with one glance in those bright green eyes that she knew! She knew! She knew his darkest secret! His only secret that was his! His! Not Danzo's! It was his! She shouldn't of been able to know! He disliked her, he knew he did! He read it in a book what it was to dislike someone! But he had seen, oh he had seen the Darkness lurking in her bright green eyes as she watched him later.

Madness and Darkness went hand in hand, he knew that much.

So he decided he liked her, and she offered to help him learn emotions though he had long forgotten what they felt like.

He later meet her friend, who had silky blonde hair and seemed to cling to his new friend (his only friend), and he had seen that she was touched by Madness like he was.

So he called her beautiful, and called his friend ugly, though his friend was as beautiful as her friend. And he had smiled in an empty way as different green eyes, belonging to the blonde, lit up with glee at being called beautiful and rage at her friend being called ugly.

His friend put up a show of being angry, but he had seen the Darkly amused look in her eyes.

But then the Uchiha had to ruin everything, he brought war to the nations and he had been parted from his friend though he was smug when he saw the blonde girl was parted from _his _friend too.

But then she was gone! Not like Shin-nii was gone! But she had had been taken! Taken! His friend!

He hadn't cared about the other two, all he cared about was She was gone!

He had watched as the blonde became enraged, like he was, and he had followed when she went to get them back. They weren't alone in their mission, they were followed by the youngest Kage and his old taicho.

He knew they made an interesting group.

* * *

He had been no stranger to Madness, Shukaku had been in his mind since birth, whispering and roaring. He had slaughtered many in his life-time, tasted so much life-liquid that he had almost been stunned when he tasted the sweetest and darkest tasting blood in his life from the pathetic little girl got in the way of the Uchiha he wanted to kill.

He had gotten a good look at her bright green eyes before she drifted into blackness, and he had seen the Darkness in those eyes.

Those eyes that had filled his mind, those eyes that had watched him from the moment he woke up to his second chance of life. Those eyes haunted him in a way though he loved those eyes.

They had made the Demon silent when he thought of them back when Shukaku was still there and he couldn't sleep no matter how much he wished too. He knew that his lack of sleeping left it's touch on his mind too.

Though the blond boy did much for him, helped him change his ways, became his first friend, he disliked him, not much but enough. The boy had darkness in him and yet he hid it so carefully, making sure no one saw while the girl didn't seem to care, and that was why he liked the girl more.

So when he had heard that she had been taken along with the shadow boy that was his sister's friend, he had made sure that his sister would lead the army in his place as he joined the team to get her back.

* * *

He didn't think he was Mad, perhaps a bit broken, a bit rough around the edges, perhaps a bit too lost in his past, in his regrets, in his sorrow.

Perhaps he clung to his grief to much, to the ghosts of his past, perhaps that did something to his mind. He didn't know, he didn't know if he cared though because it kept them alive. Minato, Kushina, Obito, Rin. They waited at the memorial stone, and when he talked to them, they replied.

Perhaps that meant he was Mad. Perhaps he was so far into the Madness that he didn't care. Yes, he believed that made sense.

He remembered the first team he passed, a team so much like his own that he had cursed the Sandaime for making him their sensei. Because he couldn't stand back and watch as they fell apart like his.

He went the wrong way about it. He put all his time in with Sasuke, because he was a lot like he was as a child, and to a lesser degree Naruto, because he was his sensei's son, he was Kushina's son, and he couldn't ignore the child who acted like Obito, like Kushina.

But he had resented Sakura, though like Rin in a way, Sakura seemed so pathetic so weak so unwilling to take being a shinobi seriously like Rin had taken it seriously and had been a gifted medic before her death.

He thought she wasn't like Naruto, Sasuke or himself. He thought she had a prefect family life, that she had been untouched by the cruelness of the world.

It took his team splitting up, Sasuke running off to Orochimaru, Naruto going to train with Jiraiya, and as he later found out after he rejoined the ANBU that Sakura was being taught by Tsunade, to him to find out that Sakura's parents were dead, sent to their death by the village they served because they knew too much and could become a threat if they ever betrayed it.

He has been shocked, how come he hadn't known? Then he remembered that he had only glanced at her file while he had read Sasuke's and Naruto's fully, then he remembered he never really talked to her, or paid attention to her. Sure he made sure she was safe, but did he teach her anything?

He didn't think so.

When Naruto came back and he saw Sakura again, he resented her slightly for another reason. He had seen the Darkness in her eyes and he had resented her because she didn't bother to hide it.

He had tried to be closer with her, and though they seemed it there was a distance between them that he thought could never be bridged.

Then another War broke out, Naruto was meant to be kept out of the War though did he ever did as he was told?, and Sakura was under his command, but he became so focused on the War, so focused on where Naruto was and what he was doing that he had forgotten all about Sakura until he was told she was missing along with Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Hinata.

He was hit with his regret and he knew he had to go and find her, and keep saying sorry over and over again till she forgiven him for everything he had done wrong with her.

By the time they had made it to Sound, Ino's hair was no longer light blonde hair but a sticky and matted blood red that stuck to the sides of her head, her neck, and her back. Sai had blood splattered over him, though Gaara and himself were spotless.

There sat in front of one of Orochimaru's biggest labs was a pile of bodies with the three missing ninja.

Dainty little Hinata, Kurenai's sole female student that he had remembered being terribly shy, sat perched on the highest point of the pile, braiding the long hair of one of the dead, her slim fingers moving swiftly and almost absently as her glowing pale violet eyes stared down at them as the veins around her glowing eyes throbbed and pulsed with chakra as she searched for any enemies left alive.

Lazy Shikamaru, Asuma's star-student who though being a genius was always lazy, sat with his arms crossed over his bent knees, his long black hair framing his narrow face as fully black eyes, that looked almost like black-holes staring out of a tanned face, studied the small rescue team, as trails of shadow played on his bare arms.

That left Sakura, his only female student, the student he had failed to teach, lounged further down the pile then Shikamaru and Hinata, her dainty bare feet was resting on the broken and limp form of Uchiha Sasuke, her glowing bright green eyes absently watching her left arm turn to crystal and back to flesh, bone, muscle and scar tissue, before she looked up, her heart-shaped face was the least touched by the scars that covered her body, three scars that looked like claws over her left eye, breaking her left eyebrow and just missing the corner of her lips, and tilted her head to the side just so the dying light of the sun caught the pale jagged scar that was across her throat as a smile took hold of her lips as both Sai and Ino stumbled forward with cries of delight.

All three of the once missing ninja were covered in blood though Sakura was covered in the most.

Neither seemed bothered by the bodies as they clamoured up, Sai kneeling on Sasuke's bloody stomach as he threw his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura nor Sai seemed to mind the fact that both were getting more bloody as she wrapped one arm around him while Ino throw one arm around Sakura as she reached up and dragged Shikamaru down before drawing him into the hug.

Kakashi glanced up at Hinata and saw she didn't seem bothered that no one had come for her, she seemed almost resigned to the fact that none would come.

Neji hadn't been told that his cousin was missing, Hiashi had been concerned when told but unable to do anything as he was needed on the battleground, Hanabi hadn't been sent word that her sister was missing as Hiashi didn't want to worry his youngest daughter, Kiba was stuck in one of the medic tents, Shino was off somewhere on a mission and no one could get in touch with him and Kurenai was looking around her child, the last piece of Asuma that she had left.

But Kakashi realised dimly that it wasn't fair that no one had come for Hinata, Ino had come for Shikamaru and Sakura, Sai for Sakura, he wasn't too sure who Gaara came for as he just stood before the pile with his arms crossed as he took in the injures of his ninja, while Kakashi himself had come for Sakura.

But he only thought theses thoughts dimly because he was trying very hard no to be sick, especially as he looked in horror at the wide-open staring red eyes of Sasuke, somehow he knew that Sakura had been the one who had killed his once favourite student. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to scream, to shout, to cry because this wasn't what he thought was going to happen!

He knew he may be Mad but he could never walk hand in hand with Darkness like the others.


End file.
